PE : Pussycall Education
by Dixxy
Summary: Sam and Danny stay after P.E. to clear the equipment away. But there'll be more "physical" to come, as Sam decides to make out with Danny. Until it gets completely out of control... And the apparatus will find a brand new use... a pretty interesting one ! THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER was a Sex/Love story, this is a Sex/Friendship one. Dedicated to Hahli Nuva. N'JOY... & review !
1. Foreword

**P.E. , PUSSYCALL EDUCATION**

Hello readers !

This is your mate Dixxy !

And yes, this foreword indeed is brand new. I did feel the need to change the old one, together with a sentence of the summary.

Now, why change the foreword, will you ask ? Well…

The first version of it stated that this story was a jointly-written one, by both Hahli Nuva and Dixxy. But in fact, Hahli Nuva wrote only the second chapter, while I did all the rest. So in this light, it seems incorrect to call it "our story" when I did almost all the job, save for a short part.

It actually is MY story, to which Hahli Nuva contributed, for which I am thankful (I merely wish his chapter was much longer…).

But I do owe him some gratitude, coz he was the one originally proposing me to write a story together. And while I was pretty bitter that he couldn't stick to his word and write it with me, I still was happy to have accepted : for this story here has proved one of my most popular, and is regularly the most viewed / visited one (though not one of my fav's, to be honest).

So yeah, I felt it necessary to set the record straight and reclaim this lemon as **my** own, _not_ Josh's and mine. He alas didn't contribute enough to it to be considered its shared owner… though I wished he was, and had really helped me write it, so that it would have been really _our_ story…

No hard feelings or anything, but just a will to clarify things and reflect their true nature.

And again, thanxxxx to all those who have read and enjoyed it, favoured it, visited / viewed it. It really was – and still is, upon checking the story stats – something heartwarming for an author.

To those who _haven't_ read it… just turn the next corner and **N'JOY !**

**Léo -**


	2. Sparks in the dark

**1 _ SPARKS IN THE DARK**

« TWEEEEEEEET ! »

M. Wanderberg's whistle echoed throughout the large room and all heads turned simultaneously to him.

"Ok for today, class ! You've been doing good ! You can go now ! Have a nice weekend !"

All students started for the lockers, their bodies covered with a thin sweat layer. Several were chatting while many were simply smiling away, their minds already focused on lunch and on the now close weekend.

The PE teacher usually asked two students to help him clear away the gym equipment that had been used for the day's lesson. This time, his look stopped on a black girl and a white boy, who were listening to a blonde bubbly girl enthusiastically gesturing by their side, a blue-haired boy laughing up his sleeve on her left.

"Samantha ! Daniel ! Can you two please come here ?" M. Wanderberg called out.

They both walked near, knowing what he was about to ask them. And indeed, there it was : "Could you please take all the equipment back into the storage room ? I would have helped you but this time I have an appointment with Mrs Scott. Many thanks for your help !"

"No problem, Sir. We'll do it straight away !" Sam answered. And while M. Wanderberg left the room, she and Danny headed towards the first net. They started to untie the ropes, and a few minutes later, had gathered all the nets on the side. They carried them in the storage room, then came back to fetch the rackets and balls. Danny was complaining of being forced to do this thankless job, and Sam reminded him that it was each time different people to be chosen by the PE teacher and that he (Danny) hadn't been chosen up to now, and neither had she, so it was fair enough that he and Sam did it on that day.

They soon were through with their task. Just one last set of rackets to put away and there it was. Danny grabbed them, got inside the storage room, put them where they belonged, turned around and…

… and jolted briskly, while his heart pounded a hard one within his chest !

Sam was in front of him, very close, and she stared at him with a cunning smile on her lips. She had sneaked behind him as he made his way to the tennis locker. And she had did it so discreetly that he hadn't heard a single noise behind his back !

"WAAAAAAAH ! ….. Are you crazy or what ? You wanna give me a heart attack ? Don't ever do that again !" the Jock yelled at his African-American friend.

The latter blinked gently and smiled a tad wider. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Dan'. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make it a surprise, not a fear shock. Sorry, really." And she gave him her sweetest look, to earn his forgiveness.

Danny was struggling to calm down his heart, which had been racing for a few seconds now. His face finally lit up with a little smile. "Ok for this time. But if you do it again, I swear I spank you !" And his smile grew bigger.

Her own grin imitated his and she took a step forward, so that she was as close as possible in front of him, her face only 3 inches from his. And in the middle of her eyes, caged inside her irises, was a sparkle he had never seen. A very bright sparkle.

"Just wait for me here" she whispered. She then went to the entrance, switched the light off, came back, stopped really really close to him, and her look, as she stared at him, seemed so sweet… so gentle…

"Sam, what…" the green-eyed boy started, but he didn't end his sentence, as he was taken aback by what Sam just did : she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her face forward, making her nose almost touch his.

She grinned again, he could tell even in this darkness, her white teeth making such a lovely contrast with her black face. Danny was astonished. What was happening right now ? Why was Sam acting like that ? With her friend ? Why would she seduce her FRIEND ?

Since he was speechless, it was her to talk : "You know, I saw you spy insistently on me when I was doing my splits and other such moves, for my karate warm-up, last Friday. And I know you spied on me as well last night, when I was undressing. I know because I heard some noise in my closet, but pretended I didn't, then hid in the bathroom and glanced through the crack, and I saw you sneak out afterwards. You seem to be taking a lot of interest in me, don't you ?"

This last sentence was uttered with such a sexy voice… Danny was about to reply, but he was cut short by Sam's sensuous kiss. She then kissed him several times, and her pace grew quicker and fiercer. Danny did his best to get even with her, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing back passionately. They were now doing it very intensely and a discreet moan raised from Sam's throat.

She then pulled back and let her tongue out to tenderly lick his lips in a round motion. His own tongue gushed out and started entwining with hers. Both "flesh dancers" were now dancing a swift and arousing dance, their hug tighter than ever. And Sam's moaned got somewhat louder, but since the teacher was gone, no one could hear them now.

"So, what do think of this ? Does it fit your expectations ?" Sam asked after she had pulled away from Danny. The latter looked at her in amazement. He really was lost for words to describe his feelings. He indeed had been desiring her lately but didn't expect her to ever take the initiative... and be so fantastic at kissing ! God, she had given him such a hard on ! A steel bar wouldn't be that rigid !

"It's... you're... you're just too good at it, Sam !" he answered at last. "Girl, you know how to trigger my appetite ! Sam, I want you so bad !" She grinned her most beautiful smile as she heard this. Exactly what she wanted to hear, actually.

"Good thing ! So, let's move on, 'kay ?" Her hand reached for his crotch and her gorgeous golden eyes shot wide open. "Ohooooo, but what do we have heeeeere ?" she teasingly exclaimed. "Is that a weapon ? Mmmmmmh, it may be one..." Her eyes now shone with sheer lust and she looked at him so seductively... "Or maybe it's some sweet treat for me ?" she added as he gave her a hungry smile. "Either way, I wanna give you a helping hand for the warm-up lap..."

And she began massaging him in the most sensuous way ever, giving his hard length long and intense strokes while she took back to lip-licking. Soon he forced his way into her mouth and filled it with savage moves, her own tongue assaulting his back for another wet embrace inside her warm oral cave.

Sam was now rubbing Danny's swollen part stronger and tighter, and making his mouth her own territory. Their snogging turned insanely violent and the black girl's hand gave his intimacy no rest. He felt about to spit it all inside his boxers.

They finally stopped their incredibly violent kisses and parted, their mouths drooling greedily and their eyes casting each other such saucy looks.

"You're very gifted at it, Danny boy. And your stake down there is probably very gifted as well. We'll check that in a minute, but first..." And she winked to him, then turned around, bent down and stuck her butt against his crotch. She then turned her head at him and smiled a very nasty smile.

The next moment, she rubbed her behind against his bulge, in very sexy movements. He just couldn't take his eyes off her moving buttocks against his intimacy. _God, I thought that Sam was kinda tomboy, but here she goes acting like the most lustful girl around ! So seducing, so teasing... My God, my willy is gonna burst up from pleasure ! _

Sam wiggled her hips in such a hot way that Danny felt he would lose the last remains of his self-control in a few minutes, bring her to the pile of thick gym carpets over there, penetrate her wildly and rape her hole madly until he'd spurt his boiling hot goo in her depths, and fill her up with his thick juice.

"Ya like that, don't ya, Dan' ? C'mon, say something ! I wanna hear how you feel right now !" And just at this moment she intensified the rolls of her hips and made the rubbing on his penis so hectic that Danny suddenly breathed noisily through his nose and closed his eyes, only to immediately reopen them goggling, his teeth biting hard his lower lip.

"Damn, Saaaam... it's so bloody good ! Oh yeaaaah... So good ! Oh my God, how do you do to... ooooh, stop, Sam, stop stop stop NOW ! STOP !"

She indeed ceased at once and swiftly faced him, fearing she had carried it too far and that she had "ruined the show" while it was only beginning. But happily Danny could gather enough control over his body to keep it all within. A close one, really.

"Oh gosh, you're driving me crazy, Sam ! I'm burning for you right now !"

"Eh eh, I can tell you are ! You'll show me in a minute how manly you can get, macho boy. But what if you now showed me how your tongue manages... elsewhere ? I licked _your_ lips, what if you returned me the same favour ? C'mon, come taste me..."

And she grabbed her lover's hand to pull him in the darkest and most remote part of the storage room...


	3. The hotwave is rising

A million things were running through Danny's mind. Sam pulled him deeper into the room where the equipment was kept. She pulled him along until he bumped into her. "Here we are." Danny looked around and saw that they were in the very back, near the heaters. The MBC leader turned to him and pushed her lips against his. Danny's mind exploded. Here was the girl he fought with for so long. They rarely saw eye to eye, and most of the time they were fighting. So why was he here?

Sam pressed up against him, not wanting to pull away. She broke the kiss, sending him a look that made him melt. "Dan." She whispered. "Take me." Before he could utter a reply, he was pushed back against the wall, the heater warming the space between them. Even if it was dimly lit, Sam's eyes shone like the sun. Sam traced small kisses around his neck, biting down lightly , causing the boy to moan.

"S-Sam…"

"Shhh…" Sam gripped his shirt. "What are you waiting for?" she breathed. Danny looked at Sam. This was a Sam that he'd never seen before.

The last thing he remembered was Sam pushing him down to the floor, assaulting him with a multitude of kisses all over his face and chest. When she pulled away, Danny had enough. He pushed himself so that he was on top of her. The surprised look in her eyes stirred something within him. Danny gave Sam a sinister smile, and kissed her forcefully, wrenching his lips between hers. Danny pulled away after a bit, breathing heavily.

"I take it someone's ready?"

Danny nodded.

"Good. Now we can begin…."


	4. Earthquake of pleasure

**3 _ Earthquake of pleasure**

Sam thought for a few seconds and then : "You know, Danny, we won't have to much time to ourselves, for Cathy and Chris will be wondering where we are. Plus we don't know when the teacher's gonna be back, so better make it not too slow."

Danny nodded but added a question : "Since you mention it, what about Chris and Cathy ? I mean, if they call us to know why we're so long, what do we say ?"

The black girl got on another reflection, then smiled a cunning smile : "Just turn your V-com off, Dan', and I'll tell you later what I plan to use as an excuse. And now, take off all these clothes, while I do the same. We must benefit _every_ minute of it. C'mon, Man !"

They both turned their communicators off, not to be disturbed anytime...

Then she got closer and stuck her mouth onto his. Her kiss was a passionate one, and her tongue soon joined him, licking the boy's lips in a hectic way. Then it dived into his mouth and searched for _his_ tongue. And soon enough, the two moving "flesh snakes" were engaged in a fierce dance, entwining madly inside the red member's mouth.

The Jock moaned as Sam gave him no rest, moving her tongue in an expert manner inside of him, licking all his insides, marking her territory with unquenchable sexual thirst. Then they both parted, saliva drooling from Sam's lips, which she let down on purpose, an almost perverse grin stretching her lips.

Soon, both teenagers were naked, facing each other. In their eyes shone the lustful glitter of sex appetite. They wanted each other badly now, and were ready to go for THE real thing !

"Mmmmmm, you look… luscious, Sammy ! This brown body… I'd like to eat all of it, like were it chocolate. But I have better for you. I've got some cream fudge for your chocolate body. You gonna take my white gravy, say ?"

"You bet I will, Danny Boy ! Now, move on and lie down there and you'll get what's next in a flash. I'm sure you're gonna enjoy this… a lot !"

The Jock did as he had been told. Then the Leader positioned herself over him, but giving her back to him. Danny felt his heart pound as he understood what was just about to take place. And indeed, Sam lowered and lay her beautiful body over her lover's.

They were now head to tail, and Sam had in front of her the hard stake of Danny, while he had her warm slit before his eyes. They both were gazing intently at the organs that were just waiting for their mouths to do the job.

"Ok, Dan'. Are you ready for a dashing ride of ecstasy ? Coz here I come !"

And as she said so, Sam opened her mouth and delicately engulfed the erect flesh, closing gently her lips around it. Her eyes remained open, to check the boy's reaction, as she didn't want to lose any second of his pleasure.

Danny sent his head backwards with a loud scream. He felt a great wave of pleasure overriding him. _Oh my G…! Oooooh daaaaaaamn ! So sweeeeet !_ He then let out regular moans of delight as his partner regularly pumped his shaft with calculated slowness.

But after a while of Sam's blowing and Danny's moaning, the female stopped her gentle mouthwork and, after two thick breathes in and out, she spoke up : "Mmmmmm, Danny Boy, I'm most pleased to hear you express your pleasure, but, with all due respect, this position is supposed to enable _simultaneous_ oral teasing, so… do you mind, you know…?" Danny didn't catch it immediately, it took him a few seconds to grasp the meaning of it. Then his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth : "Oh yes, sorry, I… It was so good, what you're doing to me… I just forgot, sorry !" To which the reply was : "Hey, that's ok, really ! But it's just… I badly want to know what it's like to be stimulated down there, before the actual sex act ! I can't wait to feel your tongue follow my thin valley ! C'mon, show me your talents !"

This was enough to blow all other thoughts away in Danny's head. He pulled Sam's butt lower and found her curly triangle just above his mouth. He then used his fingers to gently pull her labia majora apart, revealing the tender spot waiting for his wet caress.

Danny's tongue sneaked slowly inside Sam's hot slit, inducing a long moan, her eyes closing for a few seconds as the leader felt a delicious rise of tension stemming from her sex and imprisoning her whole body. "Woooooooooooo, yeaaaaaaaaaaah !" That encouraged his lover to run his tongue a bit faster along the delicate flesh cleft. And upon hearing her partner wailing louder and longer, the macho boy decided to quicken the pace, and this got her yelling for real.

"Oh, God… God… What a… feeling ! Oh maaaaan ! You're… you're so… damn great !"

Sam sure felt her ecstasy gauge slowly but surely rise and rise. Danny really managed great at this. _How can he be so damn good ? Hell, Dan, you rule !_

"Hum, Sam… I don't wanna bother, but… it's your turn now to be oblivious, uh…"

"Eh ?" Sam replied. But she then realized she had been focusing on her own pleasure, and let him gradually lose his hard-on. So she massaged him for a moment, earning renewed moans of his, until his manhood was up for good again, then slid it into her greedy mouth, a noisy approval coming from her lover.

They now both concentrated in order to give _each other_ the maximal pleasure, while enjoying every second of their own soon-to-be orgasm. Their sexual bliss increased by the minute, as Sam avidly sucked Danny's penis and Danny generously licked Sam's vulva. Their shouts grew louder and louder. They just couldn't help it : they had to yell out their inner joy ! Even if that meant forgetting about the teacher's return…

That was when the red teammember felt something damp soak his tongue, then further on his lips and chin. The hot liquid that gently leaked from Sam's hole made him mad. He made his licks faster and faster, in order to drain all of the juice on his tongue then in his mouth. He wanted to taste her… _all_ of her ! And he was pleased to note that Sam's cum was that delicious ! He didn't know whether he would appreciate the taste, but finally enjoyed it to no end. So he rapidly ran his tongue in her flooded valley and Sam felt a greater wave of pleasure crash upon her !

She wanted to yell but finally decided to keep her moans stifled and instead kept focused on her blowjob. But since she was getting more pleasure, it sounded fair to give Danny extra delight as well. So she began to pump faster, and faster, and faster, making the rhythm a furious race to the "finish line" where orgasm waited eagerly.

The Jock felt his swollen stake be assaulted in the boiling hot prison of Sam's mouth, and felt the tremendous power of pleasure submerge him. He thought he would scream his lungs off but on second thought rather made his to-and-fro swifter on the girl's lips.

Both teenagers were now speeding up to grant each other as much good as they could. Mouth and tongue were engaged in a kind of competition, the stake of it being the orgasm of the partner. And from all four lungs came unceasing moans which filled the storage room on and on, making the atmosphere a sultry one. The sultriest one.

Soon Sam couldn't take it anymore and left the hard length to give full way to her immense pleasure : "Oh Dan ! Oh God ! You're driving me... CRAZY ! Ooooooh ! Aaaaaaah ! This is... so fucking good ! So damn... powerful ! Man, go on ! Go on ! GO !"

Danny felt somehow surprised to hear Sam curse. She never ever used such kind of word. It was more like him to allow himself such cussing. But he guessed that it was triggered by the huge delight that she was experiencing, and which needed to burst into "strong words".

Since she had chosen to give up sucking, the African-American teaser thought she was to bring Danny his fair share of delight in another way. So her graceful hand grabbed the wet swollen manly member and began an insistent stroking, holding it firmly in her grasp to give as much pleasure as she could.

Danny started to moan louder again, after a short silent break, and since Sam gained more speed, he felt that he wouldn't be long to climax. In order to reward her from her efforts, he buried his tongue deep inside her vagina and shook his tongue wildly. Sam's shouts became deafening and she felt forced to put her free hand over her mouth, to avoid anybody detecting the terrible hubbub she had just started making.

The Jock found it incredibly pleasing to lick the inside of the girl's soaked cave. The sensation was absolutely amazing, and the fluid itself was so tasty. Plus hearing her muffles yells and feeling her sensuous strokes really increased his ecstasy tenfold.

Suddenly, the maximal feeling dawned inside of him and converged towards his stimulated manhood. He immediately left the damp depths of his partner and screamed : "Sam, stop ! Stop now ! Please, STOP !"

She ceased her moves at once and waited. But it was just in time, and Danny was now breathing thick, as was she. The female rolled off her male's body, resting like him on the back, both hearts racing in their chests, both mouths wide open, gasping for air, all fours eyes wide open, indicating the surprise of both lovers (Had it really happened ? Could it really have been that powerful ? Was there that much pleasure ?), both bodies covered in sweat... and both souls immerged in pure happiness !

They were motionless for a while, then Sam got up and helped up Danny. Once he was on his feet, she just walked to a pommel horse, sat upon him, stretched her legs wide apart and grinned her sauciest grin. And her voice was such a promising whisper to his ears : "The warm-up lap is over, Dan'. Now is the real test. Show me how manly you can get. Come, I'm waiting for you... deep inside..."


	5. Flooding ecstasy

**Hey dear readers ! You've been waiting long enough ! Time to reward you with a good long chappy. You'll be licking your lips and tiring up your eyes, I tell ya ! And perhaps get hard/wet, who knows… (sorry if I shocked any of ya… didn't mean to…)**

**Hold your breath, we're on the rollercoaster again, dudes ! Hayaaaa !**

**/**

**4 _ FLOODING ECSTASY**

/

Danny walked up to the pommel horse, his manhood a flesh skyscraper. He hadn't felt that hard, even when he masturbated furiously at night. He was so swollen that he could have made love for hours without losing his hard-on.

"I'm hard as can be, Baby. You're gonna see what it's like to have sex with a steel bar !"

She smiled her nastiest smile. "Not so much talking, Dude : more acting ! I wanna get your length inside NOW ! So hurry up and drill me !" And she split her legs even further away.

The sight of her hairy triangle was driving him almost mad, but he didn't want to be brutal or anything. He might hurt her, and he didn't want that. It would spoil the whole thing, and she wouldn't like it. Danny may have been a macho, but he wasn't _that_ selfish.

"Okay, you asked for it, Girl ! Don't come round screaming afterwards !"

Once again, she gave him a most saucy look. "I'm gonna scream so loud that your eardrums are gonna blow up ! But you should go close that door, just in case… You know, I can scream reaaaaally loud…" She winked to him and made her most teasing smile, all teeth out.

He did as was told then came back to her and licked her lips sensuously. She got her own tongue out to meet him halfway and both fleshs entwined frenetically. At the same time, he took his hand down and reached her private area, which he started to massage insistently, pushing his hand tightly against her slit, hidden under the curly surface. She moaned approvingly and drove her tongue inside his mouth, which she began exploring into detail. He let out a satisfied groan and let her do her own visit, then decided to make a most arousing tongue dance with her. They began messing around wildly within his mouth, then he pushed her outside and forced his way into her.

While he was busy drooling in her, he decided to make his move below as well. So he stopped his sensual to and fro and his middle finger bent against her labia majora. And in a flash, he found himself inside. She jolted a tad and let out a loooooong pleased moan : "Mmmmmmmmmmh, yeaaaaaaaaah, like thaaaaaaaaaat... woooooooooooo, Babyyyyyyy !"

He moved his finger inside of her for a long moment, and he used all the length of her sex for that. She began screaming for good, and tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Oh, damn… Dan'… it's so… strong… yeah… don't you stop… woooooo man… you're so… good !"

"And you haven't seen anything yet, Sam ! Ready for the assault ?"

She snickered. "Always been. C'mon, male, stick that manly stake within your female ! My hole can't wait ! It's so eager to get filled ! _Give it to me now !_"

"Your desires are orders, Sammy. Alright, get THIS !" he fiercely exclaimed.

And he suddenly thrust his penis straight into her vagina, earning goggling eyes and open mouth with swift breathing in from his sex partner. She was prepared for the long hard entrance, but still let out a gasp as he shoved all of his manhood as far as he could reach.

"Like it ?" he asked teasingly, a tender smirk on his features.

She looked at him, eyes wide open, mouth wide open, and sketched the start of a smile. "If I like it ? You're kidding me, right ? It's just _awesome_ to feel you inside me, Dan' ! Now, let me give you some thrills. My turn to ask you if you're ready !"

The green-eyed macho gave her a wondering look. "Well, yes, I am…but wha-"

And this time, it was Danny to gasp when he felt Sam's present for him !

As soon as she had finished her sentence, and while he was answering, she concentrated to control the muscles of her vagina. And she made an inner effort to tense these muscles, to have them contract around her lover's sex.

And indeed, Danny was feeling something press around his penis, and he looked down. But all he saw was his erect flesh engaged inside Sam. He shot his head up.

"Is… is it you who… I mean, _HOW_ do you do _that_, Sam ?"

She grinned a proud grin, feeling somehow superior over him, over the chauvinist guy. "You don't get it, do you ? Well, you see, women have the capacity to get some control over their vaginal muscles, and they can tense them when making the effort and focusing this effort in their sex. It has the same effect as if I was squeezing my hand around your sex, except that it's my own sex doing it instead. Not bad for a… girl, uh, macho boy ?" She winked, as she once more made her vagina press around his penis.

"It's… it's incredible !" he uttered, taken aback. She then made a more intense effort, and the pressure augmented around the manly member. "Woooooo, Girl ! That's so good ! Go on like this !" And she indeed remained focused, regularly making her hole squeeze his pole.

It was very pleasing, but the Jock felt the need to take back the lead. He retreated a bit from within her then pushed quickly. The black girl let out a gasp, and when he did it again, it became a moan, and the third time, the moan turned to a discrete scream.

"Wanna get a nice ride, Sammy ?"

"C'mon, macho boy, ride me and make me yell badly !"

Danny wasn't asking for more. He started a slow to and fro, and Sam rewarded him with regular moans, some a tad louder than others. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. When they were face to face, she put her mouth against his and slid her tongue inside his wet cave. So while he was doing her, she was snogging him very naughty, exploring frantically every part of his oral cavity. That made him want to reward her, and he started pounding her faster.

The brunette let out some muffled scream, as her tongue was still in his mouth, then she took her moving flesh out and licked rapidly his lips, while yells were still coming regularly from her throat.

But Danny wanted to give her even more pleasure, so he leaned and his head stopped in front of her breasts. He stuck his mouth against her left nipple, while his fingers teased the right one. And he began sucking avidly on the tiny flesh mount, taking his tongue out every now and then to tease the nipple some more.

"Yeah… yeah… mmmmmmmmmh… ooooooooh… you're definitely a _great_ lover, boy !"

"Eh eh, thanks ! And you're an _awesome_ one, Sammy ! An awesome one ! And I just love spending time in your hot cave ! Mmmmmmm, you're soooooo damn tight, you know that ?"

"Am I that tight, really ?"

"Geez, Girl, you have no idea ! But guess what ? It turns me even more on, you know. And when I'm so excited, it yields **this** !"

Danny began pumping forth and back so quickly that Sam couldn't curb her yells any longer. She started shouting on top of her lungs, leaving all of her pleasure out, as her hole was drilled so rapidly by the athletic teenager. It was just heaven on earth for her ! And so was it for him !

The swollen flesh incessantly rummaged the now soaking wet tunnel, gaining wetness from the contact. This welcome lubricant helped making the movement even faster and even more pleasing, carrying the two partners slowly but surely up to the seventh sky.

The two lovers began snogging again, and they let their tremendous orgasm screams out inside each other's mouth. Sam was now shouting at full throttle, as Danny was speeding up the pace up to the insane.

"DANNYYYYYYYYY….. GOOOOOOOOOOD….. OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… DANNYYYYYYYY…. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…. DO ME….. HAAAAAAAAAAARD !"

She felt herself coming, and hugged him so tight, her legs crossing in a flash around his waist and dragging him to her as she felt the huge tidal wave of ecstasy crashing upon her.

" !"

Danny stopped abruptly, as he felt like spurting it all out. But it was still a bit early for that. There was more coming up. Sam hadn't seen it yet what he was _really _capable of. She would get a great reward.

Both teenagers remained panting for long, long minutes. How long had they been in that storage ? A good while now. Cathy and Chris must have been worried by then. But none of the two lovemakers felt like giving it up. They wanted more, always more. And it was far from over…

After some resting moment, Danny leaned and kissed Sam gently on the mouth. "Thanks for all this, Sweety ! You're just the best !"

She smiled brightly. "No, YOU are Danny Boy. You're so good. I knew you would just hit the roof in sex."

He grinned proudly. "Eh eh, glad you like it, Girl ! And now, why don't you come down and suck my cock ? It's longing for your mouth ! It misses your warm wet cave… well, hum, your _second_ warm wet cave, should I say…"

He winked and this made her laugh lightly. He followed right after.

"_Suck my cock_ ? Ah ah, never heard you speak in such vulgar terms, Dan'. I take it someone's excited enough to let himself go, right ?" Her turn to wink at him, with such a sexy move.

"Yeah, well… did I shock you, Sam ?"

"Nope. It's okay, really. Maybe I'll let myself go too when orgasming. We'll check that later…" She purposefully trailed off her sentence and once again saucily grinned to her erect partner. "Alright then. I'm gonna go down on you, Man. Brace yourself, I'm coming !"

She got down from the pommel horse, kneeled down, grabbed the hard length, cast a nasty look to the boy, then slowly swallowed all of it, taking it up to the end. She somehow feared she would perhaps choke on it, but no. Her mouth was wide enough to absorb all of his penis, and she didn't feel uneasy in any way.

Sam started pumping the shaft regularly, taking all her time, making it as pleasing as she could to give him maximal pleasure. Her eyes remained obstinately locked with his, to get every single second of his pleasure. She loved nothing more than seeing him gasp each moment, his eyes down on her, then his head cast behind as he moaned louder, then staring back down once more, and so on.

"Oh my God… fucking good… so fucking good… you really know how to drive me crazy, Sammy… woooooooooooooo… what a great suck… Girl, you really know how to give a blowjob !"

She kept her head still, just time for her to say, with his penis still inside her mouth : "…'ank you, 'anny !" And she resumed swallowing the huge member, this time speeding up the pace. This got the Jock screaming, but not too loud yet. He was really enjoying the treat she was offering him.

"Oh Sam… I love your mouth… I just love it… aaaah… yeah, what a mouth… you haaaave… blessings on your mouth…"

These compliments filled Sam's heart with sheer joy. She was grateful to him for all his kind words, and wanted him to know. So she raced even faster, making it deepthroat all the way. It was so good for her to suck that penis, better than any candy in the world, better than the sweetest ice-cream !

"Gee… Sam ! You're…crazy ! Oh… Sam ! I… love … it ! Oh, please… don't you… stop… aaaaaaaaah…. yeah…. yeah… yeah… damn… shit…"

He was now screaming louder, and she was moaning in rhythm with him, but always keeping eye contact, to witness his intense pleasure. And intense it was… so intense… soooo damn intense… sooooooooo –

"SAM ! STOP IT ! I'M COMING ! STOP !"

She let the thick pole out of her greedy mouth in no time, and cast a worried look above. Had she gone too far ?

Fortunately not. The macho boy was sure goggling, but he hadn't yelled his lungs out and was now obviously managing it all again.

The green-eyed teenager was panting like no tomorrow, looking down at his lovely "pleasure-giver". The latter remained kneeling, her hands calmly laid over her thighs, her golden eyes set upon his emerald ones, a sweet smile over her lips (not saucy, anymore, but more like a tender one). She was grinning softly to him and never got enough of the pleasure she could see over his features. She loved the idea of having given him such tremendous ecstasy.

After a long while of observing her lover, Sam reached out for his sex, put her graceful around it again, and gently massaged it.

"NO, SAM, PLEASE… it's… it's so sensitive now…"

"Ssssshhhh" she replied "Just let me know if you feel like coming and I'll stop… but now, relax and enjoy…"

She masturbated him slowly, gently, without any haste, and his looks and moans rewarded her enough for all the nice moment offered. She never stopped smiling at him, an adorable smile which would have melted the hugest ice floe.

"Know what, Sammy ? I love your hand as well ! And you've got the loveliest smile ever ! So cute when you smile !"

Her grin broadened. "Thank you very much, Dan' !" And this being said, she increased her speed a tad, which made him cast his head backwards again and moan somewhat louder.

The jerking time came to an end. Sam released Danny's manhood, got up on her feet and leaned forward, up to his ear : "See those parallel bars over there ? I'd like to exercise with them. Are you in ?" She winked so sexy then.

He gave her his most naughty grin. "You bet ! I'm following you…"

"Good !" she merely answered, and started towards the darkest corner of the dimlit place…

**/**

**Alright, what d'ya say ? Did I lose any of my talent during this looong break ? Or was it just as great as usual ? Hope so… And since there was just one review up to now for this story, I take it's time to make this change, and you to tell me what ya think of it ! C'mon, to your keyboards ! ;)**


	6. Tornado of rapture

**Hello Folks !**

**Okay, you certainly all want to kill Joshua (Hali Nuva) and myself for delaying that story to the limits of acceptable. Fair enough, but it was no one's fault, really. You have no idea how busy our lives have been lately, with studies and other stuff to take care of.**

**So yeah, we apologize for coming this late to you with a new chapter. But we still hope you will be able to forgive us. And if you won't… well, just come get us ! XD But good luck, since one of us is in USA, and the other one… in Switzerland ! ;P**

**Right, enough babbling, here's what you've all been drooling for ! Fasten your seatbelts and don't let your eyes goggle too much ! :)**

**Lift-off !**

**/**

**5 _ TORNADO OF RAPTURE**

**/**

The African American girl positioned herself between the parallel bars, then put her hands on these, pushed herself up and threw her legs over them. Then she let herself down, her arms and legs resting above the apparatus, all four spread wide.

Danny's look was focused on Sam's crotch. He felt like drooling as he spotted the "salivating area" he was soon going to invade. His eyes remained locked on the black curly triangle that was waiting for him. He really wanted to dive deep in there, and spread his own liquor.

Then he looked up, to meet Sam's gaze, and saw her staring at him with very saucy eyes, a dirty smirk completing the whole exciting picture. A glint of lust inhabited her pupils. She licked her lips very slowly, her mouth open, a damn seductive look aiming at the macho boy.

Then she spoke, her voice soft and caressing as velvet : "So, what are you waiting for, my hero ? Come and get me ! I'm all yours ! Show me what you can do with that erect flesh of yours ! I've got a tight, warm, wet tunnel in which it should fit in perfectly ! Go ahead…"

The spike-haired athletic teen walked to her lover. He engaged in the parallel bars and stopped right in front of the black body hanging before him, his penis only a short distance from the girl's vagina.

He grinned naughtily. "Are you ready for me, teaser ?"

She smiled back, somewhat filthy. "You bet !" And she winked, still so lustfully…

Danny sniggered as he rubbed his intimacy against hers, up and down, up and down, up and down. Sam moaned approvingly, her eyes and mouth now closed, head cast backwards, breathing thick through her nose and letting delighted sounds rise constantly from her throat. It was so pleasing… As for the jock, he was dead excited upon feeling the wetness of her sex. He had an inkling that it was both from her juice and from the saliva he had dampened it with a little while before.

Sam suddenly opened her eyes wide and gasped as she felt the hard length thrust quickly inside of her, and making it to its entirety, thus reaching the core of her hole. She threw her head onward and let out a loud, extended whimper to express her delight.

"Surprise, surprise !" the male humorously said, as he took his tool back.

"Waow, what a… mmmmmh… nice surpiiiiiiise, Dude !" the female replied. "Please give me more surprises like this one here…!"

"Your choice !" he reacted, and simultaneously he shoved it deep within her again, earning a fresh scream of pleasure. She was all his, and she hadn't seen half of it yet…

"Wanna more ?" the emerald-eyed boy asked.

"What do ya think ?" the brunette retorted, a question answering another question.

He pretended to take time to reflect, and finally spoke up : "Hum… I'd say… yes ?" And as this last word was uttered, Sam got another deep swift push inside her wet slit. She gasped once again, but hadn't time to rest the slightest, as the penis made another rapid to-and-fro, rising another wave of ecstasy through her body.

"Wanna even more, Sammy ?" Danny almost sadistically told her.

"Yes…yes... gimme more… I _**want**_ more ! COME ON !"

He smirked, still kind of naughty. "Right. Brace yourself ! It will be a tough one !"

And that's when he started to pound her fast, making his full pole slide in and out regularly, which he got thanked for by real screams, this time. She was yelling for good now, as she felt the rigid member giving her all that pleasure she had been craving for.

The jock raced faster inside of the leader, feeling his manhood bring in always more pleasure. He had to be careful, to make sure he didn't make the "thrust too much". He could do her almost to the limit, but had to watch out not to actually "overstep" that limit, or else the fun time would be over too soon. And he still had a few other things in store for her...

"Aaaaaaaah ! Yeaaaaaaah ! Dan'... Dan'...oh Dan'... oh my heroooooooo...!"

"You happy, Sammy ?"

"Oh yes... yes... so... so happ... happyyyyyy... oh boy... so fast... so damn faaaaast..."

"Eh eh... glad you like it... now, I'll make ya happier. Take this, Girl !"

And the brunette boy increased again the speed of his movements. He felt like he would soon reach climax. And if he kept it up at that insane pace, she would probably be coming too in a few minutes. But it was too good to stop. Far too pleasing a feeling. The way the flesh bar slid easily and quickly along the warm inner tunnel... the way it went fully in and fully out, making it a contact as extended as could be in time... the way Sam's shouts filled the room and produced such marvelous music to his ears. _What a day that today !_, he thought. _Man, I'm no less than making love with my best female friend ! And she seems to be fulfilled by my performance ! Eh eh, she'll actually be __**filled**__ at the end of it all..._

But his train of thoughts was interrupted by some familiar warning. He could feel an ecstasy bud about to bloom at the end of his "branch". And he could clearly tell the same was happening with Sam, although in a different way : she let it know loud... so loud, actually !

"MAAAAN ! I'M GONNA... GONNA... COME IF YOU... GO... ON... LIKE THIS !

OOOOOOH ! AAAAAAH ! IT'S ALMOST... THEEEEEERE !"

And Danny unexpectedly removed his love stake from the soaked slit ! And with that he remained panting, his body covered with a thin glistening layer.

Sam was watching him, as breathless as he was, her eyes fully opened, just like her mouth, from which air rushed in and out, so quickly, so quickly... But she couldn't take the effort anymore, because she felt exhausted. So she took her legs off the bars and let them touch the ground. Then she did the same with her arms, and at the last minute, her hands grabbed the bars and she held there, suspended. And she finally let go, landing not too roughly on the floor, where she remained breathing fast, still glancing at her gifted lover.

"But Danny... why... why did you... stop... I told you... I was... almost... climaxing... why ?"

The fucking macho **(A/N : yup, it's a pun : here it refers to fucking as the physical verb, but it also reflects – as adjective - my hate of machos, so the underlying meaning is also involved... ;) Therefore, "fucking" is used both as a verb **_**and**_** an adjective)** watched his black treasure and winked to her.

"Because I wanna make things a tad more gently now."

"You ? More gently ? Hum, even machos can be tender, to some extent, I guess..."

"Hey, who said manly boys didn't have a heart and feelings ? And that they couldn't be generous ?"

"A lot tend to be the way you describe it, alas..."

"These are stupid machos, some who bring shame upon the head of males. I'm not of the number, should ya have been wondering..."

"Well, I had been, yes, but I'm glad to hear now that you are smarter than that ! And now, what about going on ? We shouldn't take too much time, you know : Cathy and Chris must be dead worried about our silence. So go ahead and show me more..." She winked back.

He grinned wide and licked his lips. "Okay, here we continue, Sammy !"

The boy came over her and stared intently into her eyes, then lowered his head on hers and opened his mouth. She imitated him. Three seconds later, their tongues were engaged in the most salivating kiss they had been having. They alternatively occupied her mouth, then his, then back to hers and so on.

Soon saliva began to overflow from their oral cavities and dripped slowly over her chest. And as the tongues began a tender but swift ballet outside of the mouths, more saliva drooled, joining the one already flowing down and making the whole liquid reach in between her breasts.

After some minutes of intense snogging, they pulled apart and Danny made his tongue follow the curve of Sam's neck. She softly moaned in response, which encouraged him to go on with his sweet wet caress.

His tongue reached lower, down her thorax and took a bend left to reach her right nipple, which it started to generously lick. The boy then made his organ go round her breast and back to the nipple. Then he opened his mouth and took the whole mound in his lip's embrace. His tongue raised from its position to tease the nipple once again, while the whole mouth was engaged in a frenetic kissing motion.

Sam writhed in pleasure on the ground, as her left hand positioned over her vulva. She gently slid her middle finger inside the warm valley and looked for the most sensitive area. This tripled her pleasure and had her moan intensely, while she ran her right hand through her lover's hair and encouraged him to continue his very pleasant caresses.

Danny then turned to the left part of her bosom and applied the same technique he had used for the right boob. He then licked all around the small flesh hill and sucked harder on the nipple. Sam got more excited and her screams turned louder, and at the same time, she sped up her fingering.

The jock cast a look up and saw her staring at him, in a clearly wanting attitude. So he smirked and his tongue started down again, taking curves every now and then to dampen her abdomen as much as he could.

Finally, his tongue arrived at her crotch and he raised his head, reared backwards, positioned his face right in front of her entrance and stole another look from her. She was breathing thick and fast, and lust had made a home of her eyes. She knew what was coming.

Sam took her finger out of her sex and put it inside her mouth, then gently closed her lips over it. She sucked it slowly, enjoying the discreetly salty flavour of her own intimate juice. Then, the golden-eyed girl started a slow back-and-forth movement of her finger, and never stopped staring at Danny while she teased him so. A sexy wink confirmed him what was underlying with that move : she wanted to take him again inside her mouth.

The brunette took back her finger to her lower lips and dipped it deep, making a quick to-and-fro to cover it well with her cum, then she removed it but this time, instead of bringing her wet finger back to her mouth, she rather put it in front of Danny's mouth. The addressee couldn't decently refuse such an intimate offering, so he parted his lips apart and let her slide herself the present inside.

_Mmmmmmh, very good ! Tasty ! It seems somewhat salty, but nevermind : it's delicious ! _

He imitated Sam by doing what she had been doing earlier : suck her finger in a coming-and-going motion, slowly, slooooowly...

The African-American girl grinned wider, and Danny could see her teeth. Such white teeth lost in such a black face... he loved the contrast. Her whole face was black, and only her eyes and teeth created light spots... but then again, what gorgeous spots than these ! He loved her smile so much ! **(A/N : racists are the same useless pricks as machos, so fuck them as well !)**

And of course, there also was another light-colored organ in her dark face : her tongue...

Danny sucked her finger for a long moment, then opened his lips and allowed her to take it out. Then he looked at her intensely and smirked, adding a wink to the whole seductive part.

And he slowly lowered his head between her thighs...

**/**

**Okay, now how was that ? I hope to all hear ya say : "worth the waiting, Dude !" :)**

**I've tried to make it as exciting as I could, and modestly think I've been doing good.**

**I promise (*mutters to himself : _Darn, should I really make such a promise ?*_) that Josh and me will do our best to avoid you waiting too long. We will try to publish by the end of the month, otherwise first July week. Yeah, I know, you'd like it sooner, but believe me, Folks, we have a lot on our shoulders lately. And I'll be dedicating myself to my other current story, SL (I like to use shortcuts for my stories' titles :).**

**Alright, time to let you review this one here and let us know if you enjoyed it. But I don't have that many doubts about your answers... ;)**

**Take care all and good luck wz your own stuff ! So long !**

**-Léo-**


	7. Flash of bliss

**Howdy Folks !**

**Okay, so time to clarify the whole thing.**

**Joshua (Hahli Nuva) and me were supposed to co-write this story, and alternate chapters.**

**It turned out that Josh had a lot over his shoulders and especially priority stuff to take care of, which I fully understand.**

**He lately contacted me stating that he wouldn't be able to "free himself" before long, as he has really no time for storywriting. I find it a pity, but then again, if he has so much to deal with, nobody can do anything to it, and so, with mutual consent, I will be the only one writing this story, except for chapter 2, which is his.**

**I was dead busy myself and dedicated to my other story SHADOWLAND, which I just finished last Thursday. Therefore I'm now completely free to work exclusively on P.E., and you can expect faster update as of now. I intend to do nothing else before completing this story.**

**By the way, I'd like to thank everyone who has read, liked, favorited my story, commented on it, and basically all who supported me on this. I had the pleasure to notice that P.E. was one of my most popular stories, from the STORY STATS, and I'm very grateful for this, Guys ! So once again, loads of thanxxxx to ya all !**

**Time to catch up with the plot, now… N'joy !**

**6 _ FLASH OF BLISS**

**/**

The white hands parted the black legs some more and the pink flesh came out, wet and warm, to meet with a thin slit which protected an equally wet and warm inner area.

This made the black girl quiver, both from surprise and pleasure. And this reaction of hers brought a satisfied smile on the lips of the white boy.

"You like it, don't you, Sammy ?" he questioned, waiting eagerly, a grin stretching his mouth.

She slowly closed her eyes and reopened them, almost like in slow motion, and gave him a tender smile.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He made believe he was pondering it, although he naturally knew the answer before asking the question.

"Mmmmmmh… lemme see… I'd say… that you love it ?"

He winked right after ending his sentence.

Her smile widened.

"Silly you !" she gently teased him. And she replied with a wink as well.

The white boy sniggered.

"Well, if this is so… I'm not stopping anytime !"

She let out a discrete laughter.

"Please _don't_ !"

He laughed up his sleeve and lowered his head. His tongue touched the warm slit and his partner jolted again, but immediately let out a pleased moan. This encouraged the spike-haired one to continue. He licked the intimacy of the girl, taking all his time, in a regular to-and-fro. The tongue followed the thin slit on and on, and Sam kept on running her graceful fingers in Danny's brown mane, thus encouraging him to continue his exciting task.

"Mmmmmmh… veeeeeery pleasing… very soothiiiiing… Oooooh, Dan'… oh, booooy… you're… driving meeeee… mmmmmmh… crazyyyyy…" she softly whispered all the way, in a calm and enjoying tone.

He ceased his movement for a few seconds.

"Glad you like my lick !" he said, smiling at his own pun.

She gently expelled air through her nose as she smiled bigger and once again made a closing-opening her eyes, as in slow motion. Her amber eyes then focused on him again as he resumed his scorching work.

He placed his fingers on each of her labia majora and delicately pulled them to the sides. The soft flesh rolls protecting the sacred entrance moved apart and revealed, underneath all this black, a pink cavern.

Danny approached his nose and made a visible effort to smell up. He seemed joyful about what he had sniffed.

"Mmmmmh, that's the scent of the female ! I just love it !" he declared.

"And I love how you show me your tenderness, by running your tongue so delicately over my slit ! Now, what if you dived into that burning hole of mine ? I badly wanna feel your moving flesh deep within my sex. Come on, boy, show me your skills !" she said, winking.

He launched an evil grin.

"You asked for it, saucy chick !"

He brought his mouth closer to the pink hot cavity and dipped his tongue gradually in the waiting flesh.

And deeper.

And even deeper.

Sam gasped as she felt his flesh moving within her, and another loud moan rewarded the pleasing teenager.

The latter started agitating his tongue fiercely in that burning tunnel of hers, trying to make his way even more inward, in order to have her lose her mind for good.

_Oh my God... Oh my God... fuck... is this good... oh boy, you're the best !... Oh dear... my head's gonna explode... Ooooh... aaaah... too great... that tongue... in me... daaaamn... it's just... insane... aaaaaah... Danny... my herooooooo...!_

The said hero was shoving his tongue deep inside of her demanding vagina, always encouraged by her constant cries of delight.

He then retreated back to the vulva and decided to pursue his exciting work there. So he began licking the outside of the pink wet organ, from one end to the other, filling the craving slit with his hot saliva.

Danny couldn't get enough of running his "inner snake" over her flesh valley, which seemed to get always more and more boiling hot under his assaults. It was incredibly arousing. He had never experienced something this powerful. He had the remote feeling that his head was about to swell slowly but surely, until it would seem to him everything around him would get blurry as a result of the enormous mass of pleasure he was going through.

He stopped and locked his forest with her honey.

"How's it coming ?" he asked in a most teasing tone.

Her chest was raising and sinking rapidly, her eyes were staring at his in the most amazed way. She clearly looked stunned to have noticed he was capable of giving so much excitement.

"It's coming... just awesome !" she exclaimed. "And boy... are you gifted at this ! I never thought a macho as you could give a girl so much pleasure !"

He chuckled.

"Like what, Sammy... You know, I just didn't think myself I would find it that amazing to lick you up. I could do this to you for hours !"

She smiled, as she still tried to calm her breathing speed.

"Thanks for being that gallant, Dan' ! And now, I have a surprise for you ! Ready ?"

"Yes..."

He was grinning, but still wondered what that hottie had in store for him.

Samantha was still lying. She then took her arms up, then back and rested her palms on the floor, her arms now arched backwards. Then she took her legs up, folded, soles set firmly to the floor.

She inhaled loudly and started her efforts.

The black girl pushed both on her hands and feet, and her whole body rose. She kept pushing until she had reached a certain height. Then she came to a halt.

Her body was now shaped in a large arch, like a reverse "U".

The next moment, she got down on her forearms, part of her body now curled to the inside. She focused her strength and made her feet leave the floor.

She now was resting her whole being only on her forearms, which were resting in a parallel way in front of her. Her body made a curve, and at the other end, her legs were now "levitating" in the air. So, she had gained the shape of a "C", but a very flat "C", whose branches were longer.

Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sam, you're... you're just... that's... incredible !" How do you... ?"

He proved unable to finish up his sentences.

She grinned wide, showing her white teeth in the middle of her beautiful black skin.

"See, Dan', the advantage of practising martial arts is that you get _**very**_ flexible, by doing stretches and such. And as you can see, my body is able to fold in two without too much problem. And now, any idea about what will happen next ?"

The spike-haired boy swallowed his saliva.

"Hum… do you want me to take you in that position ?" he ventured.

She chuckled when she heard that.

"Ah ah, no, that would be somewhat too complicated, I guess. No, it actually has to do with something… oral."

He smiled wider.

"I go on licking you in that position ?"

"You only have half of the answer, Dude. Why would I have gotten in that position instead of remaining in the previous position, if it was _only_ pussy-eating ?"

He swallowed once again and his tension augmented imperceptibly.

"You said "half of the answer", yeah ? So does that mean… that while I shove my tongue in your vagina… you would blow me ?"

He wasn't completely sure of his try.

"But we have a clever one, here !" the African-American said in a sensuous tone. "Well done, Buddy X : you've guessed it all ! Now come kneel in front of me so that your pole is at the right height for me, and split my legs wider apart, to go on your lick job !"

"Right away !" he answered eagerly.

The next minute, he was in kneeling position in front of her, his head at the right place, facing her legs. He grabbed these and pulled them apart, revealing the intimate area waiting for him. Sam then made a movement and her feet ended right behind Danny's head… and pushed it forward, in direction of her sex !

"Eh eh ! See ? My flexibility enables me to force you over to me ! Cool, uh ?"

"Very cool ! And now, while I'll go put my tongue in your wet slit, suck that boner deepthroat, girl !"

"At your command, macho boy !"

She advanced on her forearms and got her head in front of the erect flesh. Her tongue came out and started giving wet strokes on the glans, then followed the whole length down and up, licked the head of the penis again, and finally engulfed the pink pillar in her greedy mouth.

The jock felt a shiver of delight run up his back as he felt his partner take him in her warm oral cavity. It _**really**_ was too good !

"Woooooooh, Sammyyyyyyyy…" he moaned "your mouth is really such a jewel !"

He heard her chuckle but not reply. Still, he somehow got an answer from her : not in words, but in action, when she suddenly went further and made it deepthroat unexpectedly.

Danny gave an intense, stretched-up moan, lips sealed and air exhaled briskly through his nostrils.

_Oh shit ! She's so damn gifted ! Oooooooh yeaaaaaaah… what a suck, man !_

He let her make a few to-and-fro's, enjoying the warm and moist contact of her mouth around his sex, then he suddenly remembered what he was to do.

So he took a hold of her legs and got himself close to her pubis, admiring the beautiful curly triangle of black hair hiding her most precious treasure ever. He leaned forward and… stopped his movement. There was doubt clouding up his enthusiasm.

"Sam, don't you feel hurt or uneasy, the way you're positioned ? I mean, I know you're flexible, but still… are you okay ?"

The young karate girl freed her mouth from the huge pillar occupying her insides and spoke up.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Dan' ! Very sweet of you ! But no, there's no problem. I'm feeling fine, really ! Thanks for asking !"

He started to relax but not completely.

"Alright, but if… if I hurt you, don't hesitate to tell me, okay ? I don't know how much your body can bear, in terms of flexibility or when I pull your legs aside, so tell me ! And if you want to stop coz you're feeling tired, let me know immediately. Right ?"

She smiled in the dark, and once again he loved the splendid white crescent shining in her lovely black face.

"Don't worry, Dan' ! I'll tell you if something is wrong. Thank you very much for your concern, I appreciate. But now, please let go of tension and enjoy my gift, okidoki ?"

It was his turn to smile at that last word.

"Okidoki !" he told her back.

She winked up at him and resumed her mouthwork, in slow, slow movements, so sensuous, so delicate.

While she was busy swallowing his manhood, he took his tongue out and stuck it straight in her womanhood, earning a long moan from her. Then he was engaged in a regular motion, licking avidly her tender valley, then went deeper, as deep as he could within her private channel.

Samantha felt wave after wave of tremendous pleasure crash upon her body, as her lover kept on exploring her wanting hole with his mouth's host, but Daniel experienced no lesser ecstasy as her sex friend gave his swollen pole no rest, sucking it in an expert way.

Things remained that same way, until the leader decided to spice up things a bit. She began pumping the shaft faster. The jock noticed and accelerated his licks as well. No sooner had he that the brunette girl quickened the pace again. The brunette boy retorted by making his "flesh snake" writhe quicker in the soaked cave. The black female reacted at once by making her moves faster and faster. The white boy immediately gave his tongue an insane rhythm.

It was a race for pleasure. A race for generosity : each one was indeed trying to give his/her partner the maximal amount of sexual excitement. And they were now both moving at an incredible speed, none of them willing to give the other any rest. Not before long.

But this couldn't last forever, and Danny soon ceased his tongue-job to scream : "Aaaaaah, Saaaaam ! Stop noooooooow ! **NOOOOOOOOW** !"

She got the message loud and clear and immediately let his manhood out of her wet cavern, drooling down as the stiff member left her warm swallowing hole.

"You okay ? Not too late ?" she panted out.

He was breathing speedy, his chest moving rapidly, his eyes goggled fully.

"It... it will be alright..." he managed to utter.

She smiled then winced.

"Hum... how about we lie down for a while... I know I said I could stay in that position for a long time, but I'm actually starting to feel sore. Alright ?"

"Alright."

They lay down and, for a moment, all they could do while trying to catch their breath was staring intensely at each other, eyes widened, a little smile on their lips. They looked as if they were at the same time happy and surprised, as if they were unable to believe what had just occurred between them.

Then Sam got closer and her lips sealed with Danny's. They kissed passionately, and their tongues entwined fiercely alternatively in her and his mouth. Saliva soon fell from the black lips, as their snogging gained more and more intensity.

After a while of such wild kissing, Sam pulled apart and grinned mischievously.

"Dan', would you be in for a little exercise ?"

**Right. I think I haven't lost an inch of it. Nice chapter, no ? And who would have thought Sam could be that flexible, eh ?**

**I hope ya liked it. And you'll be happy to know I'm starting next chapter this afternoon. Which means likely update next week. Catching up on delay, eh ? ;P**

**Please review and... be patient for the sequel ! Thanxxxx, Folks ! :D**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	8. Overwhelming excitement

**Greetings, readers !**

**I uploaded the last chapter, « Flash of bliss », this morning, and here I am already starting next chapter, the afternoon of the same day. As if I had been missing P.E. myself… Kinda odd, eh ? But I've been delaying this story long enough, so I guess it's time to write more, to catch it up.**

**Thanxxxx as usual for yr reviews, which make me so happy. And to reward you, here is another boiling hot chappy. N'joy !**

**7 _ OVERWHELMING EXCITEMENT**

"What do you have in mind, Sammy, uh ?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out by yourself, Danny Boy ?"

"Right then. I'll be on your heels."

The golden-eyed girl stood up, still a tad woozy from the huge mass of pleasure she had received, and walked up to the apparatus. Her eyes searched the group of devices, until she found what she was looking for.

She stepped to the horizontal bar and turned to her lover.

"Man, lie down over there and you'll see what I can do to you !"

The macho teenager gave her a nasty look and did as he had been told. And soon enough, the white body was on the floor. The black body then positioned over it and Sam grabbed the bar. The next second, she was lowering down onto him, and when her sex reached his, she took out one of her hands and directed his penis straight into her vagina.

Danny felt _his_ "bar" was going to burst out of excitement, now swallowed between the lower lips of his partner and resting in that scorching flesh prison it died to rummage in.

_Gee, she's so damn hot in there… feels like a lava pit or so… I'll die from pleasure !_

But Sam experienced no lesser sexual delight. Feeling the rigid member slowly penetrate her greedy "tunnel" was unbelievably powerful a sensation, and she moaned softly as the "flesh pillar" got deeper and deeper inside of her private area.

At last, Danny's manhood was totally engulfed in Sam's womanhood. The black teen had the curious feeling that, with that long "stick" in herself, she was finally… complete. As if it was the missing part of her anatomy, the last piece to put inside of her body.

"Mmmmmmh… I'm full now. Full of your hard meat. And it feels so good, Man ! So damn good ! And it'll feel even better when it will slide in me !"

"Alright, I'll show you what my "hard meat" can do to you ! Prepare for maxi-orgasm !"

"I'm asking for no less, Buddy X !"

"Eh eh, I like that nickname you gave me, Sammy !"

Her lips arched up.

"Glad you appreciate it. Now, you ready ? Right ! Here we _go_ !"

Sam pulled herself up, her hands gripping tightly the horizontal bar. She stopped just as the penis was about to pop out of her vulva, then relaxed and allowed her body to sink down, getting the thick pole entirely back into her "love duct".

"Waaaaooooow, that's just… amazing !" the jock exclaimed.

She merely grinned at this and pulled again, but made the return move somewhat quicker this time. The red member opened his eyes a tad wider.

"Damn !" he let out.

Still no reply from Sam, but just another to-and-fro, which was even faster than the previous one. It was getting serious now.

The African-American was just dazzled by the pleasure she was gaining from doing this.

_Oh crap… this is so sweeeeet… darn, what a nice… move… this is… I... I looooove it… yeaaaaah… impaling myself… on… that dick… aaaaaaaaaah... aaaaaaaah… yeaaaaaah…_

The brunette was now moving with more speed, riding her "horse" with much enthusiasm, filling the storage room with her loud cries of ecstasy.

As for the scarred teenager, he wasn't outdone at expressing his satisfaction.

"That's it… yes… yes… come on… faster, Sam… faster… yeah… great… super… go on… get that boner… into you… ya like my boner… girl ?"

Her lover was somewhat surprised he would ask her an answer whose reply was so obvious and barely needed to be phrased aloud.

"Wha-… what ?"

"Do you… like… my boner ?" he asked her once more.

Her mouth showed its white teeth.

"Oh yeah… you bet !... I… I… _**love**_… your… boner… so much… and I… wanna… make it… spit… its goo… inside… of meeeeeeeeeee !"

Sam finally slowed down and continued only in a gentle rhythm, enabling both him and her to calm down their sped up breath and crazy-beating hearts.

She finally let go of the horizontal bar and placed her palms down onto his chest.

He was looking up at her, stunned, and she was looking down to him, astonished.

"Oh God… what a ride… what a _**great**_ ride…" she managed to utter.

"You said it !" he agreed "And the nice thing is that I can rest while you do all the work, eh eh !"

She frowned a little, but a grin was still haunting her lips.

"So, like that, Macho Man here is getting lazy and wants the girl to make all the efforts, uh ? I'll show who how I treat the lazy machos like you, Dan' !"

And before he could say anything, she pushed herself up from his torso and began the same upward and downward moves as before. But the jock soon got caught by surprise, when the dark-skinned teen started to race over him.

"Wooooooooooooow, Sam… you're long to please today… and what a speedy partner you are…"

But his smile started to fade away as she augmented her pace, again… and again… and again…

She was now moving incredibly fast on him, making his intimacy slide furiously quick inside of her own.

"So now… Macho Man… say what ?... I'm still doing… all the efforts ?... Do you… feel… calm and… peaceful, Dude ?... Come on… tell me… are you the one… ruling it all ?"

"No…I'm not… you are !" he blurted out, getting always more tensed, his breath quicker now.

"So who's… the boss… you or me ?... Who's leading ?"

"You, Sammy !... Yoooou ! Daaaamn ! You're too faaaaast !"

"You… imagined… you would… lie down… here… and let me… do… everything… right ?"

"Sam ! Please ! OH NO, SAM ! STOP IT ! STOP NOW ! _**NOW**_ !"

There didn't need to be any other yell that loud : the leader had understood the whole thing. So she ceased her rocking comings and goings at once and finally allowed the soaked up stake to exit her flooded channel. She had indeed got so wet out of sexual arousal that her vagina was now full of her intimate secretion.

Her stare was still on him, but he gave her a reassuring look.

"Gee, Sammy, it's unbelievable ! Each time, you bring me close to cumming, and each time you stop just in the nick of time. It's really crazy : like if you knew exactly at which second to stop to avoid my spillage !"

"Female power, eh eh !" she said with another of those teasing winks of hers !"

They both lay down, breathing fast and staring amazed at each other. Then Danny got as close as he could from Sam and pulled her into a wild kiss. Their tongues moved in rhythm inside her mouth, dancing the savage ballet of sex. Meanwhile, he also caressed her breasts with his wet fingers, and each time these dried, he added some more saliva on them and went on with his moist strokes on her hardened nipples.

The red member accelerated the pace of his tongue, and the yellow one reacted by acting identically. Both were now twisting their inner flesh madly inside his mouth, this time, as Sam wanted to invade his territory as well and visit his "wet home".

The two teenagers continued to snog for minutes, then the African-American retreated, taking her tongue out of his "place" and ending this movement with a big kiss. Then she looked at him and he could clearly see she was ready for more.

"Back to work ?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Work ? Nah, what an awful word for the pleasing moments we have. I'd rather say : back to _**pleasure**_. Better that way, no ?"

The scarred fighter smiled, and when he received another wink from her, he returned the favour with the widest grin.

Once again, she was the first one to stand up and made her way through the apparatus, until she stopped right in front of the beam.

The leader turned around, a smirk on her lips and an evil glint in her look.

"Say what ?"

"You want me to take you from behind on that, right ?"

She sniggered.

"Wouldn't that be a tad too easy, Man ? You've seen, with the flexible position from before, that it was more interesting when things were a bit... spiced up !"

Another wink.

He was watching her with curiosity.

"What do you have in mind exactly, Sammy ?"

When she answered, there was something like an expression of superiority in her golden orbs.

"Yours to discover... right now !"

And this being said, she skirted the beam and once she was on the other side, she took a good look at her lover.

And then...

...then she climbed on the long sport device and stood there, watching him, to check if he had guessed what she was about to do. And indeed, she could see his expression change and his mouth open slightly.

Yes, he _had_ guessed.

So she proceeded and put her legs far apart from each other, as in a reverse "V" shape. 

And then she split them more.

And more.

And more.

The green-eyed boy observed her do it. He was astonished as he saw her legs come down, always lower and lower.

And at last it was done.

Sam was staring at him, a large grin lighting up her face, her legs in a horizontal position, as if it had become one continuous leg under her abdomen. And she therefore was totally stuck to the beam, her lower body parallel to it.

"So ?" she questioned.

He looked for the right words then spoke up.

"Unbelievable ! Amazing ! Stunning ! I don't know what else to say ! I... I had no idea you could do that ! That you were that flexible !"

"Eh eh ! I can do the splits easily. I normally make a warm-up session, to avoid tearing some muscle, but we don't have the time right now, so... Do you like it ?"

His mouth stretched up at the corners.

"You bet ! And it indeed spices it up !" he said, pronouncing the last words as he let his look wander down to her black triangle.

"Wanna come take me, now ?"

His eyes shone with pure lust.

"I'm gonna exhaust your pussy, Sammy !"

"Come exhaust it ! I'm asking for no less, Macho Man ! Come pound me hard !"

The spike-haired boy nodded and walked to her, stopping a few inches from the black body wanting his white one.

"Ready for my assault, Girl ?"

"Ready !"

She was grinning saucily at him.

He took his manhood to her womanhood and, after one awkward try, managed to find the entrance and slowly slid in.

After a few comings and goings, the athletic teenager looked, dazzled, at his flexible friend.

"God, Sam, you're so damn tight, really !"

She gave him a more serious look than before, apparently somewhat concerned.

"You already told me so, yes. But I hope it's not hurting when you move… is it ?"

"Nonono, don't you worry : no prob' about that. You're narrow for sure, but not to the point of hurting, mind the contrary, I _**love**_ your tightness !"

"Good ! I'm glad you do. As for me, I _** love**_ your width !"

"I'm not too big for you, right ? It's not hurting on your side ?"

"Not at all, boy ! I adore how you fill me in perfectly. And now, shove that cock as deep as you can inside me !"

The jock opened his eyes more.

"Cock ? Waow, someone's getting horny and starts cursing, eh ?"

" I know it's unlike me to use such word but… when I get very excited, sometimes… well, let's say I can loosen up and say nasty words !" she replied with a dirty look, followed by a wink.

" Eh eh, who ever said Samantha Cloverfield was uptight ? Not me, at least !"

The addressee sniggered.

"I'm not uptight : I'm just _**tight**_, as you pertinently pointed out !"

Danny burst out laughing.

"Now come on, you're just great, Sammy ! And to reward you…"

To indeed reward her, the stiffened one quickened his pace and pounded her dead hard. That induced a gradation : moans got replaced by yells. Louder and louder she screamed, not yet at her max, but aiming at it.

"So damn tight…" he sighed, smiling at her, his emerald stuck to her amber.

"So damn wide…" she imitated him, returning his avid gaze.

Danny clung to the chocolate legs of her partner, but after a while, he moved his hands up and put his palms on the sweaty black back. And as soon as he had completed his movement, he sped up some more, making the leader shout louder and louder.

The red member was in the seventh sky.

_Dammit, that narrow path of hers is gonna make me die from extreme pleasure. Is that girl good ! Lucky me, really !_

And so was the yellow member.

_Jesus, that tool of his is going to make me climax anytime now ! It's too powerful ! His sex is sliding so darn great in mine ! I can't get enough of his "drill" !_

The leader then put her hand on the macho's shoulder.

"Wait a sec', Boy ! I've got a lil' something for you !"

He obeyed and waited.

And suddenly felt series of contractions around his pole. It was as if an invisible hand was squeezing his member from the inside. But what really excited Danny was that the contractions were very _tight_ ones. Tighter than a hand's.

"Gee, it's… woooooo… it's so powerful… I'll never figure out how you do this, Sammy !"

She chuckled.

"Well, like I already explained to you, females have the capacity to control the muscles of their vagina. It doesn't come just like that, you still have to focus a bit, but it's rather simple to do. And once you can master that, then you get _this_ !"

Sam made her sex contract some more around Danny's, making him moan again and stare at her as if she was some kind of goddess or miracle worker.

"Let's see if I can return the favour…" he whispered.

And the next minute, he managed to make his penis swell just a little bit, which made his lover moan, in response to him right before.

"Like it, hottie ?" he inquired.

"Sounds obvious, no ? And thanks for calling me hottie !" she replied in a voice muffled by pleasure.

"You're welcome !"

They then did in simultaneously, the narrow tunnel squeezing the wide pole, and vice-versa. Meanwhile, they both moaned at the same time, in perfect unison.

After a while of such nice intimate caresses, Danny resumed his comings and goings, but wasn't long before speeding it up, making Sam scream for good again.

Her yells soon became so loud that the jock couldn't help putting his hand over her mouth, just to be cautious about the noise.

She clasped his arm with both hands and tried to pull it down, but he resisted. She didn't insist but rather threw her arms around him, one around the waist, the other up his shoulder, and began hugging him tighter and tighter.

The white boy took his hand off her mouth, allowing her to shout louder than she ever had, but immediately laid a new gag over her mouth : his own. And he started kissing her intensely, fiercely, as he accelerated on and on.

Sam kissed back but, at some point, stopped to focus on her screams. She was close to orgasm, she could feel that, and he had an inkling of that as well.

That's when she pulled apart and, staring "hectically" at him, said in a rushed voice : "Please… stop… aaaaaaaaah…I… I… want to… aaaaaaaaaaah…come… with… you… aaaaaaaaaah…later… please… Dannyyyyyyyyy !"

He smirked and slowed down, gradually, until he finally came to a stop.

"Enjoyed the ride, Sammy ?"

His face was a mask of joshing.

Her astonished look hinted well enough to the answer to that.

"What… what… do you… think… ?" she asked between arduous breathes.

He pretended to reflect, head tilted to the side.

"Hum… I'd say… yes ?"

She laughed, but with a bit of difficulty, since she was still trying to calm down the insane rhythm of her lungs and heart.

"Silly !" she choked out.

His reply consisted in a wink.

"Alright" she said after a moment "can you please draw my legs to you ? I'm still tired from the effort and I don't think I can do it myself right now…"

"Sure !"

Once her legs were dangling in front of his, she gathered her strength and got down.

"Lie down with me for a while, Boy !"

He followed her down to the floor and lay by her.

"Let's rest for a while before attacking the last straight line, 'kay ?" she proposed.

"Yes, but not without a bit of tenderness…" he trailed off. And gesture matching will, he put his finger to her pubes.

"Please, Dan' ! I've just managed to calm down my whole body !"

"No worry, girl : I'll do it nice and slow, so that you won't be tired. You'll see, it will be very soothing."

She looked at him, still unsure.

"Okay then."

The African-American spread her legs and allowed him to slide his forefinger in. He made slow to-and-fro's and listened with delight as she let out long stretched moans of approval. But _quiet_ moans, not rushed ones, this time.

Not willing to selfishly take all the pleasure, she gripped his manhood and started a slow massage, taking all her time, not increasing speed at all, but on the contrary making it last as long as she could, gently, sweetly.

Both teenagers leaned in for a snogging session, as they continued their fingerjob/handjob in the most sensuous way, keeping it as slow a pace as they were able to. It was a pure marvel that this moment. Heaven on Earth.

They finally ended their tongue dance and took their arms back to themselves.

Grins were lighting up their faces.

"So, Danny, are you ready for the next part ?" she questioned, smirking.

"Anything anytime !" he replied with a nasty smile.

"Good !" she declared. "So let's have the time of our life…!"

**/**

**Okay, let me tell you I'm pretty pleased with this chapter here. Much action, as always ! Hope you still like it ! But then again, the contrary would surprise me… ;)**

**I'm happy I can update that fast now. But I really owe it to you, patient readers ! I'll start next chappy right away ! This one will be up tonight, probably, and I'll do my best to publish again next week.**

**Any review or PM comment will, as always, be highly appreciated. Thanxxxx in advance, guys, and till real soon !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	9. Orgasmic explosion

**Bonjour les amis !**

**And for those of you who don't know, well… that's French (my mother tongue) ! Anyone speaking French here ? ;P**

**Anyway, time has come to close the circle. This story has been going on for several chapters now, but "all things must pass" as George Harrison sang.**

**Therefore, here we are now at the last chapter. I'm happy that I managed to conclude the story that fast after delaying it that much. Sorry again for that, Folks !**

**One more ride on the rollercoaster of pleasure ? Yes ? Here we go for the last time ! N'joy !**

**/**

**8 _ ORGASMIC EXPLOSION**

**/**

"We really have to bring all this to an end, Danny. I love fooling around with you, but Cathy and Chris certainly are dead worried right now. I already know what excuse to serve them, but still, we can't go on like this forever, no matter of stunningly pleasing this is. So let's do one more, the most intense one, up to the maximum of our possibilities, then let's go shower and head back to them. Okay for you ?"

"Okay for me."

The spike-haired lover then followed his partner to the sport mats, where the students did their exercises.

The dark-skinned female kneeled down and got on all four, right in front of the jock. And as soon as she was in that position, she turned her head and glanced at him, her look dripping with desire and arousal. A grin haunted her mouth.

"Time to mate with your bitch, you well-endowed dog of mine !" she said under her breath.

"I'd rather like to think of you as my mare, and I'm the stallion who will impale you and spill out in your hole !"

Sam couldn't help guffawing.

"Fine then, come impale me on your big cock !"

Danny's smile grew wider.

"Aaaaah, that's the real Sam ! The one behind the everso serious one !"

She smirked naughtily at him.

"Man, you have no idea ! Come, I want you **NOW** !"

"Alright then, don't come complaining that you're exhausted afterwards !"

She laughed up her sleeve.

"You macho pig ! But you're a great lover ! Now why don't you show it to me once more ?"

"Sure thing ! I'm gonna make your pussy burn up !"

And with that uttered, he walked to her, kneeled down behind her and did his best to adjust to her "entrance".

But it was more difficult to locate it from behind, so Sam had to use her hand to bring the erect flesh to the longing slit.

"Go ahead !" she instructed when she knew that he was at the right place. So he pushed his thick stick, gently, and a shiver of delight ran along his spine as he felt the scorching tunnel engulf his intimacy bit by bit. He had the curious feeling that a giant mouth was swallowing him... and the comparison seemed all the more relevant that the side of the vulva were called "lips"...

Once he was completely in, the black lover turned her head once again.

"You comfy, Buddy X ?"

He let out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Oh yes, I am for good. I probably never have been more. But jeez... you're even _**tighter**_ in that position ! That's just incredible !"

Although he didn't actually see her teeth, he knew she was grinning right now.

"Very good. So I let my favourite dog ram his wanting bitch. Have a nice ride !"

"Back at ya !" he concluded their dialog.

The steel-like member began to retreat from the warm and wet duct, but only to come back swiftly to the end of it. That got Sam moaning gently. She knew pretty well that it was just the beginning, and that this time, it would be big and that she wouldn't get any mercy from her partner. She could tell he was gonna pound her until exhaustion...

Danny was now moving at a regular pace, enjoying the physical change he was experiencing as he did so : leaving the hot canal, almost taking all of his hard flesh outside, thus getting less hot, and quickly returning inside the boiling channel. That alternation of hot and cold produced a very stimulating feeling, and excited the boy even more.

He increased the speed and heard her moan louder. It was getting more serious now. The couple was gradually augmenting the intensity. The best was still to... come.

"Shit... are you good, Sammy... too good, really... it's an honor to be inside of you... you know that ?"

"Yeah... and it's also an honor to have you inside of me... and thanks for... the compliment !"

"I never would have guessed you were that gifted, Sam !"

"Same here, Man ! You're really great at making love !"

"Hum... that calls for a reward, I think !"

He then made his comings and goings faster, and faster, and faster. The yellow member now launched yells that would soon be deafening.

"Yeah... yeah... do me, boy... do me... faster... harder... oh God... it's so much more intense in doggy... I feel your sex much better... tighter... the contact is closer... yes... yes... more... MORE !"

"Wanna more ? Okay, your request !"

He made violent to-and-fro's inside her love duct, giving her no rest as his abdomen hit her buttocks hard each time, earning him more loud approvals from Sam. She was now shouting for good as he rummaged her intimacy at growing rhythm.

Soon enough, she was breathing faster than she ever had since the beginning of their little session. Her heart was beating madly inside the rib cage. Her whole body was sweating like it rarely had. Her fingers were folded now, scratching the floor out of ecstasy. Her eyes were closed and sometimes a frown appeared in between, when he hit her really hard.

The young "racer" decided to offer his friend some extra excitement, so he brought his hands downward and closed them around her boobs. Sam reacted to this by quickly opening her eyes and widening them, while a cry of surprise was uttered, drowned in the ocean of screams she was producing.

"I've not been... taking care... enough of these two... d'ya mind... if I do... now ?" he whispered in her ear, not interrupting his swift movement for a second.

"N... no... I... don't... ! Plea-... please... do...! I... I... like... fee-... –ling... your... hands... on... my... tits !"

"Good... Sammy... using... such... slang... words !"

She felt like laughing but couldn't, as the tremendous delight she was experiencing demanded all her attention and her mouth seemed to refuse to produce any other sounds but yells.

So while he was moving behind her, he also motioned his hands over her breasts, slowly "kneading" her soft globes, and naturally insisting on the nipples. For those two, he decided to use wet fingers, and after a moment of teasing them, he put some more saliva on the tip of his fingers and returned to his pleasing task.

_Gee, this is… gonna be… big ! I'm pleasing… her… from behind… and from below…, and man… her howling… will make me… deaf… in no time ! I'm sure… she's having… the time… of her life !_

And of course, she was… as was he !

The green-eyed boy finally slowed down, and after a bunch of seconds, he made his forward-backwards movement very slowly, which enabled the golden-eyed girl to get a break… that she badly needed after breathing that fast, shouting that loud, sweating that much.

"Dan'… you are… simply awesome… wooooh… you… almost killed me… killed me from pleasure… my hero… !"

"Eh eh, glad you enjoyed it that much ! Same for me : you're a real goddess of sex, you know that ?"

"Thanks, Danny Boy ! And you're wonderful as well !"

"Eh eh, I wanna do something even more powerful, to make you shoot up to the seventh sky. Just you wait."

He removed his hands from her chest and, while he laid his left one on her sweaty back, he grabbed his manhood with the right one and…

Sam jolted when she felt a pressure against her back hole. It was all too obvious. But Sam's reaction wasn't obvious.

She immediately turned to face Danny, her eyes widened, and exclaimed in a hurried voice : "NO, DON'T ! PLEASE DON'T, DANNY !"

The spiky one certainly didn't expect such a reaction. It seemed to him that his partner was staring at him with... fear in her eyes. Was she really afraid of doing that with him ? He was all the more surprised that Samantha barely ever showed fear, whatever the context.

"Calm down, Sammy ! I haven't done anything yet ! Or did it hurt you when I pushed ?"

She shook her head.

"It didn't, and you haven't done anything bad, but I simply don't want to try this. At least not for now. I'm sorry, I know you probably were eager to do this, but... I'm just not ready yet. Maybe next time ? I'll think it over, and perhaps that yes, next time... we can do it."

It was visible that the macho boy felt disappointed.

"But we can still give it a try, and if you don't like it, I promise I won't insist. You have my word, Sam !"

But once again, she shook her head.

"No, Danny, really, I don't feel like doing this right now. I'm not sure I'll like it, but I don't even want to make an attempt. I know you feel down because I refuse, but I promise you I'll do my best to think it over and there's a chance that next time, you'll get a YES ! Can you forgive me for refusing, Dan' ?"

And as that last sentence was uttered, a warm hand was laid over the jock's cheek. She caressed it gently, sweetly, trying to smile to him, to cheer him up.

He remained mute for a moment, and she dreaded he would somehow sulk, but he finally gave a weak smile.

"Okay then. I guess I haven't got a choice anyway, eh ? But I hope that next time, you'll agree to at least let me try it. You'll see, I will do all I can not to hurt you, and I won't force you. You'll trust me for that, won't you ? I can be a gentleman too !"

Her grin grew bigger, as she went on stroking his cheek.

"Of course you can ! Sorry again ! And thank you for accepting my decision. That's kind of you. And to make it up to you, I'll let you bang me as hard as you want. Don't stop, even if I yell until the whole school collapses down !"

He sniggered, but then gave a sorry look at his pole, which had been flagging down, because of the pleasure loss, replaced by vexation.

She immediately got it and started a rapid handjob, while she was kissing him in the horniest way. The consequence wasn't long to take place : his penis was soon erect again, stiffer than ever and ready for the last round.

"Come on, now ! Make me shout like I have _**never**_ shouted..."

He grinned wide, gave her a last kiss and both resumed, taking back their previous positions : her on all fours in front of him, him right behind, kneeling by her ass.

He soon had his rigid flesh back inside of her and started his moves again. It wasn't long before she was shouting on top of her lungs again, encouraging him with her "yeah" and "yes", and her long yells. Good thing the premises were deserted in that moment, otherwise…

While Danny was coming and going along her soaked "tunnel", Sam decided to become active as well. And young Mr Jackson had the nice surprise to see Miss Cloverfield make her own back-and-forth's, which means that both were now moving together.

"Hey... you're... trying... to make... me... come... or what ?" he panted.

"Maybe yes..." she panted back.

"I'll... show you... who's... gonna come !" he said quickly.

"Danny... pl-... please... don't... cum... inside... me... coz... I... prefer... to... get... your... your... load... in my... mouth !" she exclaimed between breathes.

"Fear of... pregnancy ?" he asked in a rush.

"No... not... at all... it's just... that I... I... want to... tas-... taste... your cum !" she informed him breathlessly.

"O... okay... then... brace... yourself... for... here... we go !"

He started racing faster and faster, while she cried so loudly for more, always more. It was so intense now that she couldn't make her move backwards to his encounter : pleasure monopolized all her being, all the more since she could sense the orgasm, just a little ahead.

"Danny... aaaaaaah... Danny... I'm... I'm alm-...- most clima-... climaxing... aaaaaaah... fuck me... fuck me... harder... Danny... please... don't... cum... aaaaaaaaaaaah... in me... wait... wait for... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... for... my mouth... AAAAAAAAAAH... DANNYYYYYYYY... I'M COMIIIIIIING... AAAAAAAAAAH... NOOOOOOOW... AAAAAAAAAH... YEEEEAAAAH... YEEEEAAAAH... COMIIIIIIIIIING... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH... DANNYYYYYYY... DANNYYYYYYYYYY... YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

Sam was writhing like crazy against him, engulfed in an explosion of sexual pleasure. It was so powerful that she couldn't stop screaming louder and louder, longer and longer. Danny didn't stop, but slowed down a lot, making it very slow. She went on screaming, then moaned very loud, then less loud. It was diminishing. The tidal wave was retreating.

But inside of Danny, the tidal wave, on the contrary, was rising. More precisely in his "tool". He could feel he was on the way to climax as well.

"Oh jeez... jeez... Sam... SAM... I... I... I'm... almost there... climax..."

"You... you're... about... to spit it ?" she said, still breathing somewhat fast.

"Oh yes... yes... it's gonna... be there... in seconds... Sam... I'm... I'm almost... done !"

She swiftly turned around and lowered her head in a flash. Her wide open mouth swallowed the stiff organ deep and immediately started sucking it in rhythm. Danny was now shouting like he wanted to crack the walls open. It had become deafening.

Sam sucked faster, faster, her mouth giving his pole no rest, taking it all in, focusing on her blowjob, longing for his white goo, until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

He spilled his hot seed in her wet oral hole. A good, massive load of burning semen on her tongue, her teeth, against the inside of her cheeks, against her palate. Warm cum which filled her mouth as she went on blowing and blowing, no matter how loud he shouted. She wanted all of it in her. She was craving to get every drop of it. This thick and warm liquid spurting within her was such a delight. She loved him offloading in her.

Once she had finished, once she had sucked him up, she kept the cum in her mouth, just to make that sensation last longer : a mouthful of hot gravy she had been collecting shot after shot. She looked up at her hero.

He was staring intensely at her, and finally managed to talk to her.

"Don't... don't... swallow... it... keep it... in your... mouth... I've got... an idea..."

She nodded, unable to utter anything, her mouth filled with his sperm.

It took him minutes and minutes to pace his breath down. It was everything but easy. But when he finally was serene enough to say something, he explained her.

"I want us to snog. I know you're full of it, but still, I want us to kiss deep. I want my cum to trickle down your mouth. And then, you'll see what I'll do later..."

He gave her a nasty look and she replied with a smirk, although it wasn't that evident to smirk with such a mouthful.

Sam therefore leaned in and let Danny put his lips to hers. He licked her lips, slowly, then slid it in between, thus entering the cavity. She opened it carefully, allowing him to put his wide open mouth over hers.

Then started a slow ballet, in which the jock's tongue was mixing in the cum, sweetly, nicely. He found it an incredible feeling. And she liked it a lot as well. It was so exciting, and absolutely not dirty in their opinion. After all, that liquid they were tasting was the very one producing human life, right, so why feel ashamed of coming in contact with it ?

And naturally, after a while of wild tongue-dance, some of the white "gravy" overflowed off Sam's lips and drooled down. But it didn't reach the floor : rather, it fell in Danny's hand. The scarred fighter had positioned it under Sam's mouth to collect his own juice.

Once a tiny white pond was gathered in his hand, he reached out towards Sam and… put his wet hand on her right breast, thus smudging it with his seed !

The leader's eyes goggled when she realized the wetness, and she couldn't help pulling apart.

He knew he had to explain himself.

"I wanted to do it because the mere thought of it excited me a lot. Does it disturb you ? If it does, I will stop immediately. I don't want to upset you. If you don't like something, you just have to te-"

But he had already been hushed up by Sam, who had put her forefinger against his lips, while she offered him her most tender grin. But she didn't speak, for she couldn't : she still had most of her mouth filled with sperm. But she simply nodded while she kept on smiling.

He observed her and felt desire rise again, because of her soft, warm finger pressed on his mouth.

She removed it and let him reply.

"Sure ?" he inquired.

Another nod from her.

There needn't be said anything, after all : her nod and smile were sufficient to have him carry on his arousing deed.

So he put his hand back to her boob and massaged it with his seed-covered hand, making the flesh globe fully wet.

He naturally insisted on the nipple, making her moan while she was again entwining her tongue with his in her cum-flooded hole.

Some more liquid dripped from her lips and he collected it, this time in his other hand. And it put that hand on her left breast, massaging it in the very same way he had been doing for the other one.

Sam decided that she shouldn't be taking all the pleasure, so she grabbed his manhood and started jerking him off, slowly, delicately.

Danny did the same thing 3 or 4 times, gathering his own private fluid from her drooling mouth then spreading it on her chest. Then he stopped collecting seed and focused on his intimate wet caresses, stroking insistently her bosoms, teasing her nipples to no end. And all this time, she kept on whimpering, and so did he, as he felt her graceful hand coming and going over his "sex pillar".

After a moment of such reciprocal pleasing, the black girl took her mouth off his, swallowed the remaining sperm and glanced at him, smiling wide.

"Dan', I could be doing that for one more hour without getting tired of it, but I really think we should head to Cathy and Chris. We've been having our fair share of ecstasy, but they certainly are very worried, so I believe we should go. Alright ?"

"Yes, that's true. We've taken enough nice time together anyway. So let's go shower then back to them."

They got dressed again, slowly, because their orgasms had weakened them somehow, and started for the showers. But when they were about to go their own way, to their respective locker room, Sam put her hand on Danny's arm.

He turned to face her.

"Dan', thanks for this wonderful moment ! Thanks for giving me so much pleasure ! It's one of the best times in my life. Perhaps even the best one. I loved every minute of it. Every _**second**_ of it. It was sheer delight. We should be doing it again soon… coz I'll miss this crazy moment together !"

"Same here, Sammy. I enjoyed it to the max. And yes, we should find some time to isolate ourselves and… roger hectically ! And maybe try new things !"

He winked at her.

"Yeah right. I said I would think it over, and I will, trust me ! And maybe… maybe you can bugger me next time, yeah ! There's a good chance you can !"

She winked back at him.

Then both left for, respectively, female and male showers.

/

"Where have you been ? **WHERE** ?" Cathy screeched. "We were worried like crazy !"

Sam gave her her most comforting smile.

"Yeah, sorry, Cath' ! I know you've been so anxious for us but, see, we've been attacked by aliens from planet Shadowland and when we tried to use our V-coms, we noticed they were out of use, for only static showed on the screen. So we had to battle them on our own, while they were trying to steal our shadows, and we just managed to defeat them. So it was long and hard, but we eventually came together ! Isn't it, Danny ?"

She turned to Danny and, from the eye that neither Cathy nor Chris could see, she winked at him.

He watched her, unsure of why she had winked. Just because of her made-up story ?

"Errr… yeah… that's what happened…" he almost hesitantly said.

"You okay, Dan' ?" Chris asked.

"Hum, sure… it's just that… I wonder if I'll ever be able to present things that well, like Sam !" he informed them.

"Anyway, the main point is that you managed to beat those aliens and are back here safe !" exclaimed the young Rhapsodian.

"Yup !" the jock agreed.

"But now, we must hurry to the next class, or we'll be late !" Chris reminded them.

"Yeah ! Let's go, Folks !"

They started walking, but soon Danny was by Sam's side.

"Why did you wink at me ?" he asked under his breath.

"Remember what I had just said when I winked ?"

"Hum… frankly, no !"

"I had said that it was _**long**_ and _**hard**_ but that we eventually _**came**_ _**together**_. They thought I was talking about the battle against the aliens, and that's I wanted them to believe, but in fact… eh eh, did you guess, Macho Man ?"

"Long and hard… Came together…" he repeated, as he recalled the words she had stressed.

Then his eyes sparkled and he slightly opened his mouth.

"_**Very**_ long and _**very**_ hard…" she teasingly said, and grinned wide while winking.

"And what a _**coming**_ we had _**together**_ !" he answered, equally teasingly.

They giggled.

Cathy turned around and gave them a wondering look.

"What are you guys cooking up ?"

Sam glanced at her, amused.

"Kind of a private joke, you know… between Macho Boy here and me ! But you wouldn't understand : human stuff, and some very complex one…"

The bubbly girl scowled.

"Uuugh, forget it !" she concluded before turning to the front again.

They walked in silence for a moment, and were almost at the classroom. Sam quickly stroked Danny's back, after she had made sure that none of their friends could see them.

"Dan'… anything planned next Saturday evening ?"

He shook his head.

"Not that I remember. Why ?"

"Because…" she trailed off.

"Wanna do some more "exercises", Sammy ?" he asked, smirking.

"Something like that, yeah…" she replied, and after a quick glance to the front, she looked back at him and sensuously licked her lips.

Oh yes, next Saturday would be a nice time for some P.E. : some Pussycall Education !

**THE / END**


	10. Postword

**9 _ POSTWORD**

**/**

**Done !**

**Finally !**

**After delaying it that much !**

**I can't believe it !**

**Anyway...**

**FEELINGS**

**I'm very pleased with that story as a whole. The only down I can think of is that Joshua (Hahli Nuva), who had initially proposed me to write a lemon after reading my story THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER, abandoned the project. This disappointed me a lot, even if I don't bear him any grudge and do respect his decision. But still, I can't help being sad on this.**

**But for the rest, I'm very happy. This story seems a good one to me, and possibly one of the best lemons on here together with Hahli Nuva's, Polipu's and Masterminor's. And it's one of my most popular stories , YAY !**

**DEDICATIONS**

**I initially envisaged to dedicate P.E. only to Joshua, coz after all he DID help writing it (chapter 2 is his), but on 2nd thought, since some users adored my story...**

**Therefore do I dedicate P.E. to :**

**HAHLI NUVA**

**MASTERMINOR**

**POLIPU**

**I know that the last two I just mentioned really enjoyed my story, and I wanna thank MM for calling my stories "the best on FF" (dunno if ya were thinking only of the lemons, or of ALL of my stories...) and PP for writing one of the most exciting and flattering comments ever (see Polipu's review for chapter OVERWHELMING EXCITEMENT, that is ch. 7, but numbered as ch. 8 in the chapter drop-down menu).**

**LEMONS**

**Lemons lovers will be glad to hear that I will revise my other lemon, THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER. I intend to "slice it up", in several chapters, to make it more readable. Coz such a long story in one single block is definitely too much and may discourage users to read it. Hence, maybe, the weak number of reviews for that story ?**

**But I honestly think I'll stop writing lemons, even if I obviously am cut for it ! ;) However, if one of you wants to/asks me to, I can write a lemon just for him/her and send it to him/her by word doc to his/her e-mail address, like I initially did for Josh with TGTWE, which I had written just for him in the 1st place (he later convinced me to publish it on FF, and I followed his advice).**

**So, if one of you guys wants a lemon just for himself/herself, then just feel free to PM me.**

**And I naturally encourage you to write stories, not strictly lemons, but ANY stories.**

**Btw, to conclude with lemons, Polipu proposed a CathyXChris. I could write it just for her, if she asks me to, but I told her _she_ could also write it. After all, she has shown lemon talents with her WHAT'S WRONG ?, so why not her as the author of that CXC ? I suggested her to have Cathy make love in her alien shape, which I find sexy. ^^**

**PROJECTS**

**As I said, I'll be revising TGTWE, and once it's cut into chapters, I'll be starting working on my brand new story, a T one which will be a "realistic drama", that is a plot more "anchored" to reality.**

**I hope to get as much support as I usually do for this new story.**

**THANKS**

**I owe you guys tons of gratitude for acclaiming my story that much and giving such positive reviews, thus making it one of my most popular stories. That means a lot to me, and I'm lacking words to express you my endless gratitude.**

**Millions of smiles and hugs to you, great readers, and good luck for your own stories !**

**And good luck for your own life in general !**

**Take care !**

**CONCLUSION**

**And now, my 5th fiction is finally complete, leaving no story pending. Just awesome !**

**Ok, Folks, time to say goodbye ! Read you soon in reviews or PM's, and don't forget : if one of you feels like having me write a personal lemon, just for him/her, that I'll send to him/her by private mail... well just let me know, 'kay ? ;)**

**Later !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**

**/ Léo \\\**


End file.
